


Let's Go Below Zero and Hide From the Sun

by KPop_Rogue



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Sleeping Potions), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awesamghost, Blood, Blood Egg, Blood and Violence, Death, Gen, Ghosts, I don't like using their names in tags, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Tommy did not know how he ended up in this situation.Well, yes, he did, but where he was currently was the worst possible situation ever.Sam, (his father, his friend, Sam Nook, the voices in his head were telling him) was wrapped up in red bloodvines on his left, the end of a sharp vine pointing at his throat.Tubbo, (his brother, his best friend, his platonic soulmate, said the same voices) was in the same predicament, albeit he was on Tommy’s right and he was still passed out from whatever Puffy put in that damned sandwich they ate for lunch.Tommy is stuck in a situation with Tubbo and Sam's lives at stake. What will happen? (Spoiler in the tags)
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude & tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Let's Go Below Zero and Hide From the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers were tagged in the tags. Let me know if I missed any tags.  
> Title from Snowman by Sia

Tommy did not know how he ended up in this situation.

Well, yes, he did, but where he was currently was the worst possible situation ever.

Sam, ( _ his father, his friend, Sam Nook _ , the voices in his head were telling him) was wrapped up in red bloodvines on his left, the end of a sharp vine pointing at his throat. He had bleed cuts all over his arms and legs and one cut covering his right eye from when Bad tried to go for Tommy and Sam moved in front, the blade cutting his skin and mask. Tommy could tell from where he was standing that Sam was having flashbacks from when he was trapped in that damned obsidian room above the egg for two days while nobody knew and he ate his own skin. Sam swore he was okay, though, and Tommy couldn’t make himself think otherwise, even though he wanted to.

Tubbo, ( _ his brother, his best friend, his platonic soulmate,  _ said the same voices) was in the same predicament, albeit he was on Tommy’s right and he was still passed out from whatever Puffy put in that damned sandwich they ate for lunch. Tubbo didn’t have any marks on his body since he was passed out the whole trip they took there, but he was still knocked out while Tommy was awake because Tubbo ate his whole sandwich while Tommy ate only about a quarter of his.

  
  


The day didn’t even start off half bad. The little family of three (four, including Puffy, but she was with Niki today) woke up at different times. Sam woke up first and made them breakfast, pancakes for Tommy and waffles for Tubbo with eggs and bacon on the side as well as imported syrup from somewhere Puffy never said. Tommy had a nightmare in the middle of the night and had woken up the other two house inhabitants, apologizing when they went to check on him after hearing him scream. In turn, Sam decided to wake up earlier that day to make a nice breakfast for them instead of something like cereal.

Tommy and Tubbo ate their breakfast fast, enjoying every part before Fran came up from her room in the basement to play with the two boys. She jumped on Tommy and knocked the kid onto his back, licking his face in excitement.

“Oh, looks like I’ve been replaced as Fran’s favorite person to jump on,” Sam said, snickering. Tommy went a little red in the cheeks but just smiled nonetheless. Fran then jumped on Tubbo, repeating the same process, before jumping on Sam, who picked her up and spun her in circles before putting her back on the ground and giving her a few treats. Fran yipped happily as the boys cleaned up their breakfast.

  
When that was done, Tommy and Tubbo brought Fran outside to play while Sam went and fixed a few redstone projects and Fran’s room downstairs. When he was done, he went up to watch the kids play with Fran as he thought about what they would be doing that day. He wouldn’t have to worry about Pandora’s Vault today since Puffy agreed to take over his shift after she heard what had happened with Tommy that morning. 

Sam decided that after the boys were done playing with Fran that they would go back to the hotel and finish putting the roof together, finalizing building the hotel he was asked to build by Tommy. They had done most of it but stopped building once they found out the blood egg was spreading towards them, the two then breaking the vines approaching while Tubbo was heading to the construction site from Snowchester. 

An hour later, the boys and Fran were exhausted from chasing each other through the small forest that Sam’s mountainside base was positioned next to. Tommy and Tubbo came back covered in dirt and grass stains with big smiles on their faces. Sam told them they’d need to change into their construction site clothes with their specially colored hard hats, boots, overalls, and gloves. Tommy wore red, Sam wore teal, and Tubbo wore darker green while anyone else that would want to enter was issued basic yellow protective gear.

They made their way back to the hotel, through the searing heat of the nether and the harsh temperature change between the aether and the nether. Nobody questioned them when they walked by, seeing they were all decked out to finish building the hotel that was around 99% finished. They eventually made it there, Sam putting on his Sam Nook persona for what they never knew would be the last time. 

“Sam Nook! What do you need us to do for the hotel today?” Tommy had asked, excited.

_ “HELLO TOMMYINNIT! I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU AND TUBBO_ TO STAY ON THE CONSTRUCTION SITE TODAY TO HELP FINISH PUTTING UP DECORATIONS AS AWESAMDUDE FINISHES THE ROOF. WE WILL NEED TO FINISH PUTTING UP THE DECOR FOR THE LOBBY AND SOME OF THE ROOMS,”  _ typed Sam Nook into the public chat as he played Animalese. 

“Awesamdude, I have a question,” said Tubbo as Sam nodded and put his mask down. “How’s Sam Nook going to help us put decor up?”

Sam nodded and hit his fist on his palm, saying, “Great question, Tubbo! I have a solution. Wait right here, okay?” The two boys nodded as Sam put his items in his inventory and raced off to a shed behind the hotel. When he came back, a little robot was sitting in his arms, deactivated.

“This is Sam Nook, the robot! He just needs redstone to be powered and he only responds to the three of us. He only takes commands from our voices and will try his best to finish whatever task you give him,” said Sam as he put a chunk of redstone into the robot’s back, the robot’s eyes lighting up and the same Animalese Sam had played earlier played again but from the robot. 

_ “HELLO AWESAMDUDE, TOMMYINNIT, TUBBO_! I AM SAM NOOK THE ROBOT OR SAM_NOOK. I HAVE BEEN TASKED TO PROTECT YOU WHENEVER YOU ARE AT THE BUILD SITE AND TO HELP YOU WITH DECORATING THE LOBBY. SHALL WE START?”  _ spoke the robot as Tommy and Tubbo gasped, excitement rolling off of their bodies in waves and lighting up their eyes even more than they were earlier.

“Thanks, dad!” Tommy said as he ran off to the lobby, Tubbo and Sam_Nook following behind the hyper boy.

“You’re welcome, son,” Sam whispered under his breath. Time to get to work.

  
  


It was almost 5 PM by the time Sam finally finished the roof of the hotel. The building was properly lit up and most likely furnished from at least the 1st floor to the 5th. There were 10 floors in total, including the ground floor, and then the roof, which was only accessible to staff and the owner. Sam sighed and wiped the remaining sweat left on his forehead as he took a break to look over the SMP from where he was standing on the roof, cooling down. He decided to head back down to the bottom floor using the elevator that he built in and met the two boys eating a sandwich, Sam_Nook sitting in the corner, and Puffy sitting in the dining area, two more sandwiches wrapped up and on the table in front of her.

“Sam!” she said as she noticed the man get off of the elevator. To be honest, the elevator was slightly loud, but it would most likely be unused much since there were lots of rooms on the bottom three floors. Each floor, sans the ground floor, had around fourteen rooms, five on the sides and four in the back, making around one hundred twenty-six rooms in total, more than enough for the inhabitants on the SMP, but hey, when you are asked to do something, do it one hundred percent and more.

Puffy had stood up and brought one of the wrapped sandwiches to him, saying, “Sam! You missed out on lunch! It’s basically dinner time now, but I brought you three sandwiches to eat!” she said gleefully as she handed one with Sam’s name to him. Sam thanked the sheep hybrid, unconsciously hissing as his creeper side warned him something was wrong with Puffy. He listened to his creeper side after being in one too many close calls when ignoring the little voice inside his head. He pocketed the sandwich and turned to go to one of the portable bathrooms they had brought to the site while building the hotel.

“Sam? You’re not gonna eat the sandwich?” Puffy asked as she saw him walk away, his back turned to her. 

Sam turned around again and said, “No, I was gonna go use the bathroom before eating because my hands are still dirty from working. Why?”

Behind Puffy, Tommy and Tubbo collapsed from where they were eating their sandwiches and Puffy jumped forwards, her eyes turning blood red. Sam dodged to his right and was tackled from behind and pushed onto the ground, his goggles digging into his skin. Bad spoke up from behind him saying, “Well that was surprisingly easy. How’d you do that, Puffy?”

Puffy snickered and said, “It was easy. Just mixed in a sleeping potion into the sauce and coated the inside of the wrapper with it as well and they were knocked out like a light. Tommy should be up soon but Tubbo won’t since he ate all of his half of the sandwich. It won’t kill him, Sam, don’t worry. Sam is not under the influence at all.”

“That’s alright,” Bad said as he grinned. Sam was kicked over on his side after being hit with a potion of weakness, groaning as he felt the kick crack a rib or two. “We’ll just have to take him by force then. The egg would like some of Tommy’s blood, but it wants to play fair, so we’ll wait until he’s up to do anything.”

Red tentacles creeped out from the shadows of Bad’s hood, extending out slowly as Sam was hit with flashbacks of what had happened only a few weeks prior.

_ Red. _

_ Everything was red. _

_ Black. _

_ He could tell he was in a cage made of obsidian and it was seated directly above the egg. Cracks of light filled the taller areas of the cage, the spaces where Sam couldn’t reach, where he had oxygen to breathe. Sometimes, tentacles would reach in and touch his forehead, conversating with him against his will, chanting, “Join us, we can make you happy.” _

_ Sam screamed. _

_ He was trapped in pitch-black darkness. _

_ He clawed at his arms, crying, before falling asleep out of exhaustion.  _

The tentacles wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, one around his torso, and one wrapped tightly around his throat, but it left some room to breathe. Bad turned around and started walking towards the egg room, Sam in the air because of the tentacles, Tommy in Puffy’s arms, and Tubbo in Ant’s. The walk didn’t take long, and before he knew it, they were back at the egg room already. 

The Egg came to life and wrapped bigger tentacles around Tubbo, lifting him up in the air and sustaining him at a height that would kill him if dropped. The tentacles then came for him and lifted him up to the same height as Tubbo, though it got rid of his inventory first so that he would have no weapons to hurt it while he was in the air. 

Sam spent hours just hanging there in the air, sometimes having flashbacks to those 2 or 3 days stuck in the very same room when Tommy woke up.

“What the fuck happened?” Tommy asked himself as he sat up from where he was left chained by the ankle to the floor. He looked up and saw Tubbo and Sam suspended in the air but the egg, wrapped in vines.    
  


“SAM! TUBBO! HOLD ON, I’LL GET YOU DOWN!” he screamed as he tried to stand and run, only to fall when he reached the end of the reach of the ankle chain.

“Ah, too bad you won’t get to them ever,” said Bad as he appeared from the shadows of the room, Ant, Puffy, and Punz behind him. He snapped his fingers and the tentacle wrapping around their necks reinforced themselves into a sharp tip, pointing at their jugular.

“Choose one to die and the other one will live,” said Ant as he stepped up. 

Tommy tried lunging at Ant but he was just out of reach.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHOOSE ONE? I'M GONNA SAVE BOTH OF THEM!” Tommy screamed, desperately.

“Choose one. Choose wisely,” said Bad once again.

Tommy tsked and looked up at Sam, who was having another flashback.

_ Flesh. _

_ His flesh was peeling off from where he was scratching it non-stop. _

_ He was hungry, thirsty too. _

_ Should he eat it? He has nothing else. _

_ ‘Join us.’ _ _  
  
_

_ “Never… I’LL NEVER JOIN YOU!” Sam screamed again.  _

_ He couldn’t take it, he had to eat. _

“SAM! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Tommy screamed. Sam just shook his head, trying to get rid of the memories. “Tommy! Are you okay?”

“Yeah! You’ll be fine too!” Tommy said back.

“Choose one to sacrifice to the Egg. You’ll get the other one back,” said Bad once again. Sam overheard this and said, “TOMMY JUST PICK ME!”

Tommy looked at Sam, panic and worry in his eyes. “What do you mean to pick you? I can’t lose either of you!”

“Tommy, don’t worry. I have three lives left, Tubbo only has one! I’ll be fine, okay?” Sam said, his eyes tearing up with so much comfort and pleading Tommy couldn’t refuse.

“But, what if you’re not okay? What if I lose you? What if I lose you? What if you never come back?” Tommy asked, yelling in desperation before trailing off into a whisper.

“Tommy, it’s okay. Between Tubbo and I, I’d want you to pick me over Tubbo to be sacrificed. Please Tommy, just save Tubbo. I can’t lose either of you,” Sam asked, his eyes pleading. 

“I can’t!”

“Please Tommy. I love you and Tubbo so much. So, so, so much. I’ll never forget you, ever, even if my ghost forgets I will never,” he said, comfort and love in his eyes.   
  
“Sam, please-”

  
“Tommy, you’ll never know what might happen. Tell Puffy I have no hard feelings against her, that I know it was the Egg.”

  
“Sam, you’re phrasing it like you’re never coming back! You have three lives, surely you’ll be okay?”

“Goodbye, Tommy. I love you and Tubbo okay? Tell Tubbo I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye to him and that whenever you find me again in the afterlife he can beat me up.”

“SAM!”

The tentacles around Sam tightened and the sharp one plunged itself into Sam’s throat, bulging as it drank his blood. Tommy gasped and buried his head in his hands as he listened to the sounds of the Egg drinking his dad’s blood. What felt like hours only took a few minutes before Sam’s body was dropped onto the ground and Tubbo’s was laid down gently. 

  
Tommy was released from the chain that kept him locked to the ground and he immediately bolted for Sam. He cradled his father’s body to his chest, crying as he buried his head in Sam’s hair. After he stopped crying, he laid down Sam’s body gently, running over to Tubbo to wake him up.

Tommy shook Tubbo and slapped him once before Tubbo woke up from the damned sleeping potion they were given.    
  


“Tommy? What happened?” Tubbo asked groggily. Tommy shook his head, saying, “I’ll tell you later, just hug me now.”   
  
Tubbo did as he was asked and hugged Tommy. “What happened? Why are you crying, Tommy?” 

  
“Sam.. he... He’s dead, Tubbo. He died! He’s gone and he’s never coming back!” Tommy sobbed to Tubbo as Tubbo held him close.

“What do you mean? He had three lives left! He should be back!” Tubbo said, not knowing what happened but knowing that Sam must’ve died.

“If he were coming back, his body would’ve disappeared! It’s still here. He told me he loved us so much and that he’s sorry he never got to say goodbye to you and that you can punch him when we see each other again.”

Tubbo tried standing up and Tommy went with him. The two walked over to Sam’s body. Sam had a gaping hole in his throat but he was smiling under his mask and his eyes were closed.

“Sam… Why’d you have to leave us?” Tubbo cried as he fell to his knees.

Phil, Techno, Ghostbur, and Niki ran in at that moment after Bad, Ant, and Puffy had left. The latter four had left after Sam’s body fell, walking back upstairs and meeting the former four. The four knocked them out and came downstairs to see if anything went wrong.

“Son?” Phil called out quietly. Tommy’s head whipped around, staring at Phil. He said, “I was never your son. You abandoned me and never cared for me. Sam’s my dad, don’t you ever call me your son again.”

Techno interrupted, saying, “Tommy that’s not a nice way to speak to Phil.”

“Yeah, well Techno? I don’t fucking care. My dad is dead, he’s GONE!” Tommy said, his voice cracking at the end. 

Niki gasped and fell to her knees where she stood when he saw Sam’s body. Techno and Phil looked over and flinched at the sight, Ghostbur almost tearing up, blue in his hands. 

“Come on Tubbo, we need to bring him home,” said Tommy as he stood up.

“Okay.”

  
  


Two days later, they held a funeral with very few people there. George, Sapnap, Niki, Quackity, Purpled, Ponk, Tubbo, and Tommy were the only ones there, since the Badlands were still under the Egg’s control and everyone else was either not close to him, didn’t know where his base was or was forbidden from stepping foot on the land he lived on. They each had a turn at talking about Sam and how he affected their lives, how they’d miss him.

After they buried his body, they had a sleepover in the main room of Sam’s decoy base, since no one wanted to stay in the hidden mountainside base that night. 

The next morning, while it was still dark outside, Tommy and Tubbo left the house and climbed up the mountain, sitting down and watching the stars.

“Tubbo, d’you think Sam’s up there, watching over us?” Tommy asked as he leaned on Tubbo’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’d hope so. I’d like to think that.”

Snow crunching beneath a pair of boots behind them startled the two into turning around to face the perpetrator. It shouldn’t have been anyone else since no one was awake and no one knew where Sam’s base was.

They turned around to face a semi-translucent tall man with dark green hair, a green hoodie, and a golden chest plate with a gold circlet and red gem.

Awesamghost stared at the two boys, asking:

  
  


“Do I know you two?”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! How'd you like it? If I missed any tags, do let me know.
> 
> Yes Sam had three lives but the Egg took all three at the same time, therefore, Awesamghost.
> 
> If you want me to continue, do comment because I did leave this on a cliffhanger.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It flickers, dies, and all is dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383962) by [TheShySalamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShySalamander/pseuds/TheShySalamander)




End file.
